


One Night

by Lillie_Moreau



Series: Careful, Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Anxiety, Bonding, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: One night can turn into an entire lifetime.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Careful, Ren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always read the tags!! This can be read as an individual story but it is technically a follow up to the work "Don't Pity Me."
> 
> As usual I took some liberties with the A/B/O AU but I tried to keep it fairly consistent. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed during my editing process. A lot of my one-shots are written quickly so I don't lose my train of thought!

Dopheld Mitaka was not normally an anxious person. He was a firm believer that everything had a specific place on the _Finalizer_ and everyone had a duty to the First Order. Not once did he ever get a feeling that there was chaos aboard the destroyer. However, it had been a month since Armitage had emerged from his quarters after his heat lockdown and Dopheld was starting to get the sense that the general was not feeling himself. He watched the general from the corner of his eye pace around at an unusually fast tempo while wringing his hands together nervously. Dopheld did his best to ignore the nervous energy, but he feared that eventually the general’s mental state would get him shot.

“General Hux, is everything alright?” Dopheld asked quietly, approaching the other man slowly. “You seem more tense than usual.” Armitage narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t believe my demeanor is any of your concern,” Armitage snapped, turning away quickly and scanning the emptiness of deep space that loomed before him. The lieutenant, however, refused to take the hint and continued to follow after him. The general turned and raised an annoyed eyebrow at the other Omega.

“My general, you really shouldn’t bottle things up. I say this because I truly do care for your wellbeing, but are you okay?” Dopheld pressed. Armitage balled up his fists at his side and clenched his jaw shut tightly. Yet there was something weighing so heavily on his mind that he knew it was in his best interest to divulge his secret. The lieutenant had never given him any reason to think that he couldn’t be trusted.

“Whatever I say to you now, is to be kept between the two of us. No matter what you may think of me, I need to be able to trust you,” Armitage whispered, keeping his eyes forward. If he looked at the other man, there would be no way to go through with what he had to say.

“Of course, General. I would never say anything,” Dopheld replied, already feeling himself relax. The fact that he was being confided in was a good sign.

“I’m going to have a pup,” Armitage said so quietly that Dopheld barely heard the life changing words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. He had no idea how to reply or how to show his support. As discreetly as possible, he gave the other man a light squeeze on the arm.

“And the father?” Dopheld replied.

“The Supreme Leader,” Armitage said, his throat tightening with emotion. He had not seen Kylo in over a month since he had gone off with his Knights in search of some mysterious Sith artifact. The Alpha’s departure had been torture but Armitage had managed to keep up his cold facade. He knew he should tell the truth to the man, but Kylo was a volatile Force user under the best of circumstances. Armitage could only imagine what he would be like if he became overly protective of the pup or the Omega carrying his child.

“He may yet surprise you,” Dopheld said, smiling ever so slightly. The lieutenant walked away to another section of the bridge, allowing Armitage to mull things over.  
*  
Armitage could feel his eyes starting to burn at the end of the day as he finally forced himself to leave the bridge. He had thrown himself fully into work after his heat. He had wanted to believe that his strong craving for Kylo would subside once the mating cycle was over, however, Armitage had only felt his feelings for the Alpha grow. Focusing on work had been the best way to avoid his feelings and Kylo rarely set foot on the bridge of his own ship. Armitage wasn’t sure what the man did all day when he wasn’t out on mission, but he was not in the mood to find out. It only served to remind him that the Supreme Leader was just out of his reach. Armitage continued to wander aimlessly around the ship before he ended up passing by the cantina. Most nights he took his end of the day meal alone, but Armitage was feeling more than a little lonely and decided it would be best to seek out company. 

“Fancy meeting you here, general. I thought you had taken to sleeping and eating on the bridge,” Kylo’s voice sounded from behind him. “Then again, maybe you’re just ingesting enough caf that you don’t need to sleep.” Armitage turned his head to the side, glaring at the Alpha who sat down uninvited next to him. His stomach twisted in a knot at the man’s face. It had been a month since their last encounter and yet Kylo seemed even more beautiful.

“Careful, Ren, you don’t have the right to make judgements about me. We are not friends,” Armitage snapped. Not bothering to ask permission, Kylo leaned over and nuzzled Armitage on his scent glands causing the general to melt into him. The Omega smelled slightly different than the last time he had scented him. He smelled even more strongly like home; rain, vanilla and roses.

“I never said we were friends,” Kylo rumbled in Armitage’s ear. The general gasped and clamped his hand down on the Alpha’s knee. 

“Can’t I just have a meal in peace, Ren?” Armitage huffed, forcing himself to pull away from the other male. Kylo groaned softly, putting his hand over the Omega’s. He had already had a drink in his own quarters making him feel bolder than usual. Armitage wanted more than anything to pull away but instead he downed his tea in one gulp before pulling the Alpha into a searing kiss. When they broke, both men were breathing hard while the rest of the cantina stared at them in shock.

“Perhaps we should retire for a private drink in your chambers,” Kylo whispered, amused by the onlookers. Armitage stuck out his lower lip in a flirty pout which only ended with him getting his lower lip nipped by Kylo. A breathy whine left his mouth before he quickly stood, pulling Kylo with him.

“Are you going to carry me like you did last time?” Armitage asked, doing his best to sound submissive. The gesture sent every Alpha sense in Kylo’s brain into overdrive.

In a possessive manner, Kylo swept Armitage off his feet, moving quickly through a memorized path to Armitage’s quarters. Though the Supreme Leader would never admit to anything, he had ended up staring at the general’s door many times since their week together. He could feel conflicted feelings within the other man but nothing ever fully came to the surface. Kylo figured it had something to do with Armitage always being on guard around Force users. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Armitage’s tongue run along his jaw. He groaned and quickly forced the door to slide open, sealing it behind them. He needed Armitage more than he ever thought possible. Kylo softly set the man on the large bed and lay down next to him.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo whispered, reaching out and running his fingers through his ginger locks as he hovered over him. 

Armitage melted as Kylo’s hands roamed over his body. His touch was so light and appreciative that it made him feel cherished. It also stirred Armitage’s libido harder than any of the heavy petting and groping that he had expected to happen. He sighed with relief as Kylo unsnapped his bottoms and slid them off, letting the cool air wash over his steaming rod. Armitage wasn’t as large as Kylo was; average, just like his overall Omega build. However, the size did not dissuade Kylo from leaning down to taste Armitage. The velvety-wetness of his tongue sent shivers down his spine as Kylo licked him tentatively. After a few passes with his mouth, Kylo moved away to explore other parts of his lover’s body.

Kylo pulled himself over Armitage, becoming a heavily muscled blanket, and kissed him again. He felt that Kylo could kiss him to a state of mental numbness. Armitage was aroused, but now that he wasn’t in heat he realized just how large the Supreme Leader was and his eyes grew wide. He couldn’t help but think that there would be no way Kylo would fit without prepping him first. Armitage was thankful for the amount of slick his body was already producing. Kylo saw the look of worry in the Omega’s eyes. He leaned down, kissing Armitage until he was breathless.

“Trust me,” Kylo whispered. Armitage could only nod.

Kylo rolled him over and ran his hands up Armitage’s legs. Pulling his limbs apart, Kylo was able to take in the sight of the Omega splayed before him. Kylo leaned down, scenting the man under him. Armitage trembled; it felt like a predator was taking his scent and he loved it. Slowly, Kylo’s face pressed down against Armitage and pressed his tongue against the other male’s hole. Kylo licked him tentatively for a few moments before he made his way back up Armitage’s back, and chewed on his neck as he used his fingers to open his general. Armitage thought he was going to go out of his mind as Kylo’s strong, skilled fingers peeled him open with deep, insistent twists and turns. Armitage was panting into the pillows when Kylo pulled his fingers from his ass, made sure his hole was fully slick, and positioned himself at Armitage’s entrance. Armitage had thought he was ready for it when he felt Kylo’s arms supporting himself at the general’s side, and he pressed in; Armitage wasn’t ready.

Armitage cried out; there was no avoiding it, it hurt when he wasn’t in heat. That didn’t mean the general wanted Kylo to stop. His ass had been empty for a month and he was more than ready for the Supreme Leader to be inside him once again. Kylo stopped as Armitage gripped the sheets, trying to force himself to relax and accept his girth as well as his length. Kylo’s voice was torn as he struggled to decide what to do; he hadn’t meant to hurt Armitage.

“Hux, I’ll pull out,” Kylo said quietly. Armitage shook his head against the sheets and reached to grab only the Alpha’s forearm.

“No...just lie against me...give me a minute, please,” Armitage gasped. He had had no idea it was going to be as bad as it was. He remembered loving it during his heat but the month of celibacy and Kylo’s enormous girth was not a winning combination. The Supreme Leader did as asked, pressing his chest against the Omega’s back but kept his hips up. Kylo kissed his neck, cooing and whispering into his hair.

“Armie, please, I love you too much to hurt you,” the man sobbed, almost sounding like he was crying. Armitage’s resistance melted at hearing that Kylo loved him. He wanted Kylo in him; he wanted Kylo to claim him; he wanted Kylo to know how much he loved him in return. Armitage sighed and felt his ass give way, and he sank in a few more inches. 

“Go slow; I want this, just go slow,” Armitage said, his voice low and pleading.

The man acquiesced without hesitation. He pulled back at what felt like an inch an hour. It felt like Armitage had a dreadnought pushing into him, but it was no longer hurting. It felt like Kylo inched in and out for days, Armitage’s brain lost track of time, and he was living for the moment that Kylo filled him completely. When it happened, Armitage felt complete. The Alpha finally took a full stroke and Armitage thought he was going to shatter into a million pieces. He was so thick and so long that every inch of Kylo rubbed his prostate. It was just more confirmation that they were perfect for each other. All Armitage could do was moan and live for the ride; he didn’t even have the will to press back against Kylo. He made love to Armitage with slow, long, deep strokes. His lips never left the Omega’s shoulder and neck as his body flexed against Armitage.

Armitage couldn’t count how many times he came against the sheets. Kylo was a force to be reckoned with. He rode Armitage continuously for over an hour before he whimpered his name and Armitage felt him empty his seed deep inside him as the knot sealed them together. Armitage was totally gone. He only registered that things had changed when the room fell into darkness and a thick cover was pulled over him. Armitage fell asleep, wrapped in Kylo’s strength, listening to words of love be whispered to him.  
*  
The bright lights of his chambers flickering to life served as a reminder to Armitage that sleeping in was not a luxury. Upon the attempt to sit up, his stomach churned violently. Armitage threw himself out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. For several moments, he sat bent over on the floor as his body continued to roil. When Armitage was finally able to sit upright, he ran his fingers through his hair which had been thoroughly tousled. Out of instinct, Armitage brushed his fingertips over his neck and he let out a cry of pain and surprise. Struggling to his feet, he gazed into the mirror with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the claim bite throbbing on his neck. His mind reeled as he tried to remember the bite happening, yet his mind was blank. Armitage stumbled back into his room only to find Kylo still asleep in his bed. 

“Ren!” Armitage shrieked, making the Alpha jolt upright and stare at him in confusion.

“What?” Kylo snapped. “And why do your lights turn on so early? Seriously, do you sleep? No wonder you’re so grumpy all the time.” Armitage glared daggers at him.

“You claimed me when I did not consent to you doing so? We never talked about this! How could you do this to me?” Armitage yelled, tears pooling in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, true anguish coursing through his body. It was true that he wanted Kylo more than life itself especially now that he was with child, but he had hoped to be courted in a traditional sense. He had hoped to tell Kylo about the baby. He could feel shame rising up in him as he thought of what the bridge officers would think of him. Bonding with the Supreme Leader looked like a grab for power.

“Kriff, Hux. What are you on about? I never claimed…” Kylo trailed off when he saw the mark on Armitage. Horror flashed through him and he climbed out of bed, pulling the Omega tight to his chest. “Hux...I...I didn’t mean to do this to you.” He gently nuzzled his apparent mate hoping to find some sort of forgiveness. Kylo could feel the resistance but could also feel Armitage’s need to be snuggled and reassured. 

Armitage wanted to pull away but a strong and primal instinct kept him glued to the Alpha. He continued to wipe at his tears but there was no way to stop them from flowing. With the way Kylo was nuzzling him reassuringly, Armitage knew that his new mate had not purposely marked him. It was a rare occurrence, but he had read a few accounts of an Alpha meeting their perfect match and being unable to stop themselves from claiming the Omega. Armitage swallowed hard and pulled back so he could look at Kylo’s face fully.

“Kylo, I...I’m pregnant,” Armitage whispered. He expected Kylo to push him away but instead, he wrapped him tightly against his chest. 

“That would explain your change in smell. You’ve always smelled like vanilla to me. Now you smell like rain and roses too. You feel like my home; the home I’ve always wanted,” Kylo replied, pulling Armitage into his lap and tucking him protectively against his chest. He ran his fingers lightly over the Omega’s still flat stomach.

“Will you be able to tell if the pup will have the Force?” Armitage asked, blushing slightly at his lack of knowledge about the Force. 

“When you are further along I should be able to start feeling the pup if they have the Force. You will also start to become Force sensitive while you carry,” Kylo said quietly, continuing to stroke his mate’s hair. “My mother once said her abilities in the Force were amplified when she was pregnant with me.” Armitage looked up at the Alpha with a feeling of love that was almost overwhelming. In that moment, both men found home and were determined to never let it slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the mood board I made for this story. Originally it was going to be set in Vegas until I changed the setting to the Finalizer. If you would like, follow me on Tumblr! I post a lost of Adam Driver videos!
> 
> https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/625541553348329472/one-night-lilliemoreau-star-wars-all-media


End file.
